


Clarity

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: You are the piece of me I wish I didn't needChasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know whyIf our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour so please forgive me if I've made any horrible errors or if this doesn't make a lot of sense. This is also my first fic (one of many) in the No. 6 fandom so its a little rough. Even so, I hope you enjoy it :)

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

Whenever you look at him—gazing into his brilliant red eyes and taking in his snowy hair—you’re taken back to the night he threw open his window and screamed into the night sky. You remember the day he screamed and raged and asked you to let him die, and the time he pulled a trigger to protect you. And you realize that maybe he’s not as innocent as you like to believe.

But you also remember the night you taught him to dance, the night he kissed you goodbye, all those days you spent watching him wash Inukashi’s dogs. And maybe he’s not as pure and innocent as you like to pretend, but he’s still an angel all the same.

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

You touch the bullet wound just above your heart. It was worth it. It will always be worth it. You can’t live without him, innocent or not.

But you also remember him screaming your name in agony and begging you not to die. And that gives you a sharp pain in your heart. Because _you_ did that. You traumatized him and gave fuel to the nightmares you know will plague him for the rest of his life. But you would never take it back, because the alternative was letting him die and that’s _not_ acceptable.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

And that’s why you left. Because he was all you had left to live for, and without your hatred for No. 6 driving you forward, what was left for you in life?

Shion. That’s it. Just Shion.

And you knew that you weren’t ready for that, and that he wasn’t either. You both had some growing up to do. So, you left him with a kiss and a promise that reunion would come.

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

But that doesn’t stop you from drowning in your memories of him. You dream of his lips on yours and his hands drawing patterns across your skin. And then you wake up flushed and sweating with his name on your tongue.

You look at the clock and think, _not yet._

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

But you don’t last long. Because its Shion and you can’t live without him. You’re barely alive as it is, travelling on your own.

You’ve found other reasons to live, yes, other parts of your personality you didn’t know existed. But Shion is still such a primary piece of your life, you don’t know how you managed to leave him in the first place.

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Sometimes, you find yourself travelling back towards where you know he’s waiting for you and you have to stop yourself and remember that it’s not time yet. There’s still room for you to grow a little more, and you’re not ready for him yet.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Some people tell you that you’re love for him sounds like a tragedy. That it’s little more than insanity. That you shouldn’t be holding on to him still after four years.

And yet Shion is the only one you’ve ever wanted. You try to look at others but all you can think is _they’re not him_. And finally, when you can’t stand it anymore, you turn your feet homeward.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

“Why didn’t you come back sooner?” he asks with tears in his eyes. “I missed you.”

You just shrug and look away telling him, “It was never the right time.”

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

He hits you for that. Punches you right in the jaw and sends you sprawling on the floor. You just lay there and look up at him, ready to take whatever pent up anger he wants to direct at you. But no more blows come.

He’s crying now, shoulders hunched up to his ears and shaking. But his eyes are wide open and glaring at you. And that’s the look you could never bear to see on him. Because that look doesn’t mean he’s angry. Oh no. It means his heart is breaking and the pieces are aching, begging to be put back together.

And you know that you could never be the person to do that.

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

You get to your feet and turn back to the window, climbing onto its ledge.

You hear him choke down a sob and suddenly his arms are around your neck and he’s pressed against your back, burying his face between your shoulder blades and begging you, “Please don’t go, Nezumi. Please.”

“This was a mistake,” you tell him, and even you can’t pretend that your voice doesn’t shake as you speak.

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

He only squeezes you tighter and whispers, “I love you,” as his hand fists into the fabric of your jacket, right over your heart.

He pulls back, releasing you and gives you a watery smile when you turn back to face him.

And that smile breaks your heart, so you tell him;

_“You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?”_

But he just smiles and tells you, “Silly. Nezumi is my soul.”

Now you’re crying, because that’s all you never dared to tell yourself, never dared to believe in. And somehow he’s always known just what you needed to hear.

There are arms around your neck again and hands in your hair, tugging out your hairband gently and twisting fingers through your locks of jet black hair. You look into his face and he’s smiling so sweetly at you that you can’t help yourself.

You lean down to kiss him.

His lips are still as soft as you remembered them to be, with little indents on his bottom lip from biting it too much. You swipe your tongue along the crease of his lips and he opens easily for you. The taste is better than you remember, sweet and warm in a way that makes something hot and tight uncurl within you.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**Author's Note:**

> *cries because I can't handle this ship*  
> I love NezuShi so much I just can't. 
> 
> Comments are the lifeblood of authors so if you liked this fic, please drop me a comment! I'm working on another NezuShi songfic at the moment so keep an eye out for that in the next few weeks :)


End file.
